Love conquers all?
by vixie-the-pixie
Summary: Sirius and Lily have been dating for a couple of months, but when lily and james get nominated for head girl and head boy they are thrown together. Constantly in each other’s presence they begin to appreciate each other, will friendship or love conquer
1. the announcement

The alarm clock rung loudly beside James' bed and he slowly came back into the world of the living.  
  
"Turn that bloody thing off mate," Sirius James' best friend yelled, "My head's hurting enough without that thing in my face," He sat up in bed and yawned stretching his arms out.  
  
"That's what butter beer does to you mate when you drink too much," Remus grimaced "believe me, I know and so does the toilet," he paused, "How did I get in with the back crowd again?" they all laughed, Remus the most sensible of the marauders hardly ever was ill in the mornings.  
  
"No not butter beer mate," Sirius sighed, "Me and Evans were out last night, no drinking involved in fact,"  
  
"I dunno how you can date her Sirius," James cried, "She's such a bossy boring girl, nothing like you,"  
  
"Well lately I've been thinking the same thing prongs, she picks at everything I do, I beginning to think I'm turning into a good girl like her," Sirius agreed "We haven't been out for ages now, It's starting to get pathetic,"  
  
"Well why don't we go out tonight?" James' suggested  
  
"No can do mate, you seem to forget that tonight is the night after the sorting,"  
  
"Yeah moony, second day back,"  
  
"Well, it's the head boy and head girl feast tonight, its gona look suspicious if we're all missing," Remus explained.  
  
"Not that bloody thing, don't talk to me about that," Sirius yelled holding his head, "That's all that Evans would go on about last night,"  
  
"Never know mate, she might get it and then you would be head girls boyfriend, you'd never get to misbehave then,"  
  
"Oh honestly," Sirius screamed, "If she gets the post I will dump her, I'm fed up of her anyway," annoyed with his friends for getting onto him, He enjoyed misbehaving and having a laugh and he had to admit this had changed since he had began dating Lily, it had been fine over the summer, but now he was back, it was time for his friends not girlfriends.  
  
"I'm hungry," moaned James "Can we please stop talking and go down for breakfast?"  
  
"Alright then," Sirius agreed, "We'll see you down there Remus, if you can still walk,"  
  
"Eurghh.." Moaned Remus.  
  
The two boys left the dormitory and walked down the spiral staircase to the common room chattering about the latest quidditch game score and what they thought the next strategy that James should put in action in the next meeting. That's when they both saw her and sped up to avoid her, Lily Evans James' biggest enemy and at the moment Sirius' girlfriend, at the moment being the operative phrase. They made it to the great hall in one piece, which was more than could be said about Remus whom was currently still lying on his bed. After a large breakfast the two boys headed into hogsmead and spent the day in the joke shop buying things that could be used by the marauders, after all Sirius had said he wanted more fun.  
  
It was dark by the time that boys made it back to hogwarts, and hurried upstairs to leave their things before the feast began. They entered the hall just in time before Dumbeldore took his seat they snuck in unnoticed but got a dirty look from Lily.  
  
"Ooh getting the frown from your keeper, I see mate," James sniggered as Sirius muttered swear words under his breath.  
  
". And without further ado I will announce head boy and girl," Dumbeldore continued getting the boys attention.  
  
"I am pleased to tell you that this year they will be James Potter and Lily Evans," applause filled the hall as James got up shell-shocked and Sirius whispered in his ear.  
  
"She's not just my keeper now, she's yours too!" 


	2. breaking news

"So me and you together then Evans?" James smirked to Lily after the feast; they were walking to the head girl and boy suite. "Living together . . . . .you might say"  
  
"Yeah Potter, I wouldn't really think about that just yet, there's probably been a mix-up, we'll find someone else in your place, and this will have just been a nightmare on my part,"  
  
"A nightmare on my part to lil, you really think I'm happy about this babe?" James sighed, snapping back.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"What's wrong does only Sirius baby call you that?" James laughed, "not for much longer," he muttered quietly under his breath as they neared the door and opened it. It was like the prefect common room only comfier, they could have some nice parties in here, he was sure if Lily didn't have a heart attack at the moment he suggested it that was!  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, and James answered it finding Sirius and Remus standing at the door,  
  
"Congrats mate," Remus said, "Sorry if domestic peace is momentarily disturbed while this one dumps your roommate," he nodded towards Sirius and he entered the room, "I cant go out with head girl," he mimicked in a girly voice. "Pathetic if you ask me, what's the big deal,"  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes and the voices in the next room got louder and louder, names were shouted and then next thing James knew was Sirius being shoved out the bedroom door. It slammed hard behind them. Remus got up,  
  
"I guess this is our queue to leave mate, have a nice first night with her," Sirius said,  
  
"Don't leave her like this," he could hear Lily whimpering in the next room, "I cant deal with this," he added desperately as the door closed. James sat back down and watched quidditch practice for hufflepuff outside his window for a while, until he heard the door open quietly.  
  
"Back are we?" James asked.  
  
"Has he gone?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Good,"  
  
"Right," there was more silence, "Are you okay Lily?" he looked her up and down, "You look a little upset,"  
  
"Just your sad excuse for a mate," Lily spat, "But thank you for asking," she smiled.  
  
She walked over to the television and turned it on showing James how to work it,  
  
"Want to watch a movie?" She asked quietly,  
  
James felt sorry for her and nodded putting his arm around her on the settee. 


End file.
